Broken
by LEXX 101
Summary: After raw goes off air,shawn gets attacked in the parking lot, leaving him almost dead in his own blood. can someone save him on time and find who did this? HBK Triple H John Cena Y2J And many Others
1. Chapter 1

**By: Danny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers Vince owns them all**

**Rating and Warnings: RATED M FOR BLOOD AND CURSING **

**No Slash **

**Broken**

**Chapter: One The attacker**

"It's been hard night for Shawn; He lost his match to the man that's been stocking him for the last few days.

Calling him a liar and cheat and a fake and doesn't care about any body but him self.

The poor man has been torn inside and out at this. He wishes that all of this would end so things can go back to were normal.

Shawn cries his self to sleep as his best friend Hunter sleeps soundly in his bed. He keeps most of these problems to him self. Shawn isn't very open to people like he used to be. Sense all of this happened to him.

Shawn took a deep breath and packed all of his things and exits the looker room and headed to the parking lot.

As he got there some one jumped from behind a near by car next to Shawn's razed a 4 by 4 over his head as Shawn had his back turned to him.

The man raised it and popped Shawn's skull with it before Shawn had any time to see it.

The last thing he remembers was that every thing went black.

"The person smiled to him self and threw down the peace of wood and bent down and placed a note next to the bloody Shawn Michaels.

Hunter kicked the door to the looker room and plopped down into the nearest bench he sees.

What a match out there, it was the best ones that he ever had with cena. A no dishorfedion match for 60 mins he won the match and he was proud of himself for it. Cana even thaw he lost thanked Hunter for working with him one last time before he had to begin his next story line with JBL.Hunter is now going to have a story line with Randy Orton talking about who's the bather man in the wwe.

Hunter got up from were he was sitting and went over to his locker and grasped his bag and sat it down on the bench, unziped it to pull out some cloths and a towel and soap. He reziped the bag and headed to the shower.

As soon as he septet into the shower room, he quickie dish roped he pulled back the curtain and turn on the water and slept under it. The hot water feipted good on his acing mushles,he took a deep breath and grasped the bar of soap and rubbed it all over his body and rinsed it off and started on his hair. Five min later he turned the shower off, grasped his towel off the rack and headed to the main part of the locker room. It took him six mines to get dressed and put on his shoes. Hunter graped his bag and headed out of the door.

As Hunter enters the parking lot, things looked weird, drops of blood all over the ground leading to some were.

Fear soon feels Hunters head. Hunter dropped his bag and flowed the trail of blood leading behind some cars stop at the back of his best friend's car. Worried and fear soon fueled Hunter as he slowly walked around his car and saw the body of some one laying face down in their own Pulte of blood. His best friend Shawn Michaels

Chapter two coming soon if you want to. Just review the story and tell me how you think of it, even if you don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own

Disclaimer: No own

By Danny

Broken

Chapter two: Who did this

Hunter looked down at Shawn and found a note coved in blood, Hunter quickly picked it up. It's said

Dear who ever is reading this?

This is yours and everybody's fault from being friends with this liar and fake person of hell. Now you'll all are paying the price for his sins and this is what he gets from being dumb and so stupid that anybody would listens to the lies that comes out of his mouth.

Get this he's not a change man, he's a fake. Go head keep being friends with him. Soon you'll all find out the truth about him. He can go to hell for all I care and I'm happy I did this.

Anger soon feel Hunter, he can't believe someone would do such a thing to this poor man. Shawn has all ready suffered a lot in his life and doesn't need any more pain. Shawn is a change man and fun to be around with. Every body loves him, and even the ones that don't like him still care about him. He's the best wrestler of all times and will be remembered for ever.

Hunter took a deep breath and quickly folded the paper and placed it in his pants pocket.

He can show this to Vince the next day. Hunter then got on his nieces and put all of his attention on his friend to try to wake him up.

"Shawn can you hear me buddy" Hunter said while tapping Shawn on the Cheek.

No response from Him. Hunter then try it again, still Shawn didn't wake up. Hunter then checks Shawn's pulse. He was still alive. Thank god. Hunter quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. And one second some one pick up.

Operator: Hello may I help you

Hunter: Help my best friend got attacked can someone help me

Operator: Were you at Sir

Hunter: I'm at the staples center in the parking lot.

Operator we are on our way sir just hangs on.

With that he turned off his phone and placed it back in his pocket and hope that every thing will be ok for Shawn.

Less then five min.s the EMT s arrived and pulled out an stretcher and gently placed Shawn on it and loaded him into the ambulance and all got into it along with Hunter, closed the doors and head to a near by hospital.

Chapter three Coming Soon


	3. Chapter 3

Broken BY DANNY

Disclaimer: No own

Chapter three: Hope for the best

Paul sat in the hospital waiting for the doctors in the Emergency Room to finish treating Shawn. It had been a total of 30 minutes since they first arrived in the hospital, and since then, Paul had been given the usual boring paperwork to fill out. Name, Date of Birth, Social Security Number, Contacts... He was sick of the same old questions. But, better yet, he was sick of filling them out for Shawn Hunter is losing his mind over the weight and stressed. He just took a deep breath and lowered his head in his hand and let the tears that he was holding out and cried quietly to him self. Paul jumped up once he felt somebody shaking him. Vince. He raised his head up and looked up at him. Vince took a Seat next to Paul.  
⌠Paul I heard what happen, Cena ran to my office and told me that he seen Shawn get attacked out side. I stopped every thing that I was doing and got in my car the fast as I could and rushed here. Did you here any thing from the doctor yet?""No" Hunter said in a tearful voice. We have to weight for the doctors to finish up on Shawn.  
Then more tears started to fall from Hunter's eyes and Vince Went over from were he was sitting and sat down next to hunter and placed comforting hand to his shoulder.  
⌠Shh it will be alright Paul Shawn will be fine."Vince Said as he tried to calm Hunter down." Just relax and hope the best for Shawn I promised Shawn will be alright buddy." Hunter took a deep breath and looked up at Vince which Vince gave Hunter a worm comforting smile as the doctor came walking out of Shawn"s room.  
⌠Mr. Levesque, Mr. McMahon I'm D.R Brown," It's about your friend, Shawn Michaels?" the doctor asked. "Is he ok?" Hunter asked as he tried to jump up out of his seat, but Vince pulled him back down. Shh just relax Hunter and let the doctor tell us, what is wrong with Shawn. Ok docs continue saying what you were saying Vince said while trying to calm Hunter.  
⌠As I was say your friend Shawn Michaels as suffered a concussion, from a blow over the head by some thing very hard from attack in the parking lot. His head is head is busted wide open which he has a lot of internal bleeding in his head. We worked on him the best that we can, also we hooked him up to a Massine, which puts pressures to his brain to help it. He's in ICU. He is fine, but it will be some time that he will wake up."  
⌠How long is that doc?" Said Vince ⌠About two to four days at lest, if the pressure on his brain is working well, but for now, he's in a Coma which you like to see him?"

They both nod their head yes.

⌠Well then if you calmly follow me." Said the Doctor

They both got up and follow him down the hall to ICU.

Chapter four coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Broken

Broken

By Danny

Disclaimer: No own, Vince owns them all

Chapter Four: Recovery

As they walked into the ICU Unit, Hunter saw many other patents' hooked up to life seaports.

Thank god that Shawn wasn't hook up to so many ma shies as the others. His problems aren't that bad at all. The air in the hall smelled like meds and sensitize and it was kind of cool, Hunter guest that the air is meant to keep most of the germs away.

"Were here" Said the doctor, as they stood out side of Shawn's room. They walked into the room.

The doctor wasn't ling Shawn was hooked up to a mas hie with many wires sticking out of his head along with band aids to cover up some of the cuts and wires. There was also a tube sticking out of Shawn's mouth, attached to a ventilator to help him breathe. Shawn laid there face asleep looking so peaceful. Vince and Hunter didn't even like this sight here, Shawn all broken up lying on a hospital bed. It nearly broke their heart to see their best fried like this.

The doctor went over to check on Shawn to make sure everything was working alright, and then he turned around and walked away and out of the door.

"If something goes wrong guys, there's a call button on the wall, just push the speaker and one of the nurse will answer just tell he or she the problem and the nurse will come ok, I'll be back in an hour to check on Shawn." With that he walked out of the room, leaving them alone with Shawn.

Vince and Hunter grabbed the nearest chairs and moved them near Shawn's bed side and Sat down in them.

Hunter took his best friend's lamp hand into his.

"Shawn buddy. He begin it's me Paul."

Tears begin to fall from his eyes, Vince placed a comforting hand his back.

"Please buddy wake up for me; I can't bear to see you like this." More tears welled up in Paul's eyes; Vince rubbed his back a bit to calm him.

"I need you; every body needs you, your wife and your kids and friends. You mean the world to us Shawn please wake up buddy." Hunter pleaded

He then got up from his seat and went out side of the room. He couldn't stand it anymore being in the room with his best friend in the world in a hospital bed like this. The sight breaks his heart. he wish he was in his bed right about now and sleep wish this was all a dream and wake up so everything would just go back to normal. Hunter slid down the wall that be was leaning against, his body slid to the floor. He put his head into his hands and started to cry even harder. He didn't even notice Vince Sanding over him, Vince sat right on the floor next to him and pulled his crying son in-law into his arms, and held him while he whispered word of comfort into hunter's ear as he rubbed his back.

"Shah it'll be OK Hunter's just calm down son. Shawn going to be ok' He's strong and he'll get threw this."

They sat there about 10 mins into Hunter finely had no more tears in him. He sat up and wiped the tears out of his eyes, got up and went back into Shawn's room. This time Vince went up to Shawn's bed while Hunter sat in a chair a cross the room. He too didn't like the sight of him too. Here was Shawn laying here all broken up and don't even know what's going on as He slept in darkness.

"Shawn", Vince paused. "I won't you to know that everybody heard what happen to you and we all are worried about you and we hope you get well son. Look Shawn I knew you can't hear so what the heck I just want you to wake up for me. I can't stand seeing one of my best wrestlers all broken up like this. I promised you that I'll find that son of a bitch who did this to you, and when I find him his ass is mine. He's going to get the hell beating out of him and His ass is fired." Shawn I love you like a son and you'll always be a son to me and your part of the family now." He then placed his hand on Shawn's fore head and rubbed it a bit before walking a way. Hunter then went over to Shawn and lightly kissed his best friends fore head before him and Vince left the room for the night. They informed the doctor that they will be back in the morning. They figured that Shawn needs his rest so he can be strong again too able to get out of the hospital.

After they left, the mashies went off as Shawn opened up his eyes. He let out a soft cry as he felt a sudden pain in his head. Shawn looked around the room, trying to finger out were he is. Shawn then sat up in his bed and pushed the call button to let them knew that he's awake.

A nurse then came running in the room and up to his bed side to check on him. The nurse then took all the wires off of Shawn's head and the breathing table out of his mouth.

Shawn let out of a hard hacking cough.

"Sore MR. Michaels!"

Shawn nodded his head yes while holding his thought.

"How about some water"

the nurse then reach over to the table near Shawn's bed side and poured a cup of water from the pictcher on the table and handed him the water.

Shawn gupbed it all down in one sec and handed the cup back to the nurse.

Shawn tossed it into a near by trash can.

"Well Mr. Michael's I'll contact Vince and the others to form them that you're a wake ok. But in a mean time you should get some rest." Explained the nurse as she helped Shawn lay back down and walked out of the room.

Shawn closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--

Chapter five coming soon review if you want to


	5. Sorry

Hey peeps

It's Danni,

Writing this to inform you guys why wasn't updating my Stories.

The truth is that my dumb Computer crashed on me and now it's hard for me to upload any stories. I will have to buy a brand new laptop.

But on the mean time I'll try to type out and up load new chapters to my story using the library computer which I'm using to type this note. And this computer you only get an hour which really sucks

In to next time Danny


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: waking up

The Next Day, Vince and Hunter entered Shawn's room and sat right in a near by chair and Hunter grabbed a chair that was against the wall and dragged it over to Shawn's bed watch him sleep.

"Hey buddy wake up it's me Hunter".

Hunter shakes Shawn on the shoulder and he woke right up and looked right at Hunter in the face.

"Hunter you're here"

Shawn Said in joy hoping up out of bed hugging his best friend.

Hunter hugged him back and made him lay right back down.

"Yes I'm here buddy and I was so worried about that you won't wake up and we thought you were dead". Hunter said with a tear in his eyes

"Yeah me to son".

Vince said across the room as he got out of his seat and went over to Shawn's bed and sat right beside Shawn.

"Now son can you tell me who did this to you?"

"I don't know Vince, all I know is that I was attacked from behind and that person beat the hell out of me and kept me there laying there in my own blood as I blacked out. But my guest is Y2J and I think he was mad at me about something. He's been stocking and teasing and treating me from the past three weeks." Shawn explain to Vince and hunter

"I'm going to get that son of a bitch when I find him"

Triple h yelled as he hoped up from his seat but was held down by Vince who made him sit right back down.

"Let me go"

Triple h yelled

"No Have a damn seat son, you won't do Shawn any good right down if you fight. Let me handle this ok and don't worry I'll make him pay in a hell in a cell match with Kane and the big show ok".

"Ok"

They sent the next three hours with Shawn talking and laughing into they had to say their good byes to Shawn. They both went over to him and hugged him and left the room and Shawn went right to sleep and Out of no where Chris popped right out of the Conner of the room holding a bat in his hand. Chris went right over to Shawn's bed and slammed the bat right over his bad knee and threw it down on the floor and pull a knife out of his back pocket and slid him open right on his wrist and neck. He laughed to him self and quickly ran down the hall as he saw two nurses walking down the hall.

They walked into the room and saw blood all over the floor.

NEXT PART COMING SOON


	7. Chapter 7

Warning no own or slash

Chapter Six stop the bleeding

The Two nurses quickly ran over to Shawn's bed and quickly popped on some rubber gloves out of their pocket and put them on and quickly with a hand full of gouges they pressed them to Shawn's wounds to stop the bleeding. Shawn so pile from all of the blood loss. The second nurse clean the blood off the floor as the other one tended to Shawn's wounds.

"He will need a blood transplant from some one "The first nurse said while bandaging Shawn's wounds up

The sound nurse ran out of the room to call Hunter Shawn's best friend to inform him that Shawn is in need of a blood transplant sense they are the same blood type.

Hunter: Hello

Nurse: HI is this Hunter Shawn's best friend

Hunter: yes it is

Nurse: Hi I'm calling to inform you that there's been a problem in Shawn's room

He's been cut open at the neck and wrist and left with two broken knees. He has lost a lot of blood and a need of blood transplant and I looked at his file and it said that you're the only one that has the same blood type as him. He will need a blood right now

Hunter: Ok I'll be on my way over Hunter said with tears in his eyes

He hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys and locked up and Ran out the door in a flash and into the car and took off.

As He was driving He begins thinking about his best friend and the problem. My be after they left Shawn's hospital room for the night ,Chris might of hid in a closet and waited for them to leave to do his assault on a already broken Shawn Michaels. What the hell was happing to his best friend about ten years? Shawn never did any thing to Chris. Shawn is a very loving and caring and sweet man that never did any thing to no one not even Chris. He had heard rumors that Chris is gay and has a crush on Shawn and found out that Shawn doesn't go that was and has a wife and two kids. All of this brings tears to Hunter's eyes. He quickly wipes them away and pulls into the hospital parking lot and locks the car and run into the building and up the stairs in a flash.

He runs into Shawn's room and one of the nurse walks up to him.

You must be Hunter if you kindly follow me down the hall we'll draw the blood from you.

The nurse said to Hunter as they walk down the to the blood work room.

As they enter the room, Hunter sat right in the chair as the nurse pulled out a syringe with a needle and an IV bag that hoods the blood.

The Nurse then went over to hunter and opens an alcohol pack and rubbed it over his wrist and then inserted the IV in to his wrist. Out came a rush a blood into the IV bag. When the IV was full, the nurse pulled it out of Hunter's wrist and bandaged his arm right up. The both of them left the room and headed down the hall to Shawn's room.

Hunter sat right in a near by chair to watch the nurses tend to Shawn. He saw them insert the IV into his arm as the blood begins to flow into his lifeless body. "He'll wake up in the next hour of so". They said as they left the room. Hunter half hope that Shawn will wake up right about now so he can see his blues eyed friend. An Hour past and his friend still didn't show any sight of life. Hunter got mad and got up from his seat and went over to his best friend and sat right beside him on his bed and took his hand into his. Then Shawn's eyes opened and looked sight at Hunter.

"Paul what happened" Shawn demanded

"You've been attacked last night and lost a lot of blood and two broken legs the nurse had to gave you a blood transplant from me and all that matters is that you're alive. And I promise that I'll find Chris and beat the hell out of him. This shit ends today.

Hunter said with anger in his voice. He then hugged his best friend

This ends to Day

Chapter Seven coming soon with pay back to Chris


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: Seven Pay back is a bitch

Warning: on own Vince owns them all.

No slash sorry may be a little pre slash with Chris Jericho assaults on Shawn

Maybe a little rape on Shawn

-------------------------------------

Monday night Raw

As Hunter stepped into the arena, He went straight to the looker room on the look out for Chris Jericho. He Ran down the hall nearly bumping into John Cena.

"Watch were you going ass hole" Cena shout at Hunter

Then He realized how it was

"Oh Sorry Hunter I didn't see you and By the way I heard that your buddy was attacked in the parking lot last week and was in a comma for a week also there was roomers going around that Chris Jericho did it"

Hunter frond at him

"Were did you here this shit" Hunter yelled at Cena

"Man calm down I heard it in the looker room when Randy and Dave were talking and they said that be on the look out for Chris because he" Cena couldn't finish what he was saying

"HE WHAT JOHN TELL ME" Hunter yelled

"You're not going to like it I'm about to, but sense Shawn is your best friend and he is danger of Chris". John cleared his thought Hunter he said that he was going to rape Shawn when He gets out of the hospital. Hunter you're best bet is to keep an eye on Shawn for the next three weeks ok".

With that said John walked off leavening Hunter in the middle of the all with anger in his face.

"That's it I'm going to kill that sun of a bitch.

Hunter then storm down the hall to his looker room to watch Chris's match with The Big Show and Kane

He kicked open the door flicked on the TV and sat right on the bench and what he saw bring a smile to his face.

The Match

Chris Jericho music hit and out came Chris from back and down the ramp along with boos from the crowd He stepped into the ring and his heart went whiled in his chest as he waited for the big Show and Kane to enter the ring. Then the stage lit up with fire and out came Kane and the big Show. They stepped into the ring glaring at Chris as the cell made its way to cover the ring. The ref from the out side e locked the door by pulling a chain on at along with a master lock.

Chris got down on his knees begging for them not to attack him

"Please let me go I don't want to fight you please I'm begging you I'll do any thing you name it" Chris cried to them

They both just smiled at him and Kane glared at him and grabbed him into a choke hold, and slammed him down onto the ring.

Bid show started his assault with kicks on his back and neck Chris rolled around in the ring in pain.

Kane smiled and both were laughing at him.

Chris them recovered and got to his feet and then calmed up the top rope doing the frog splash behind Kane. But he caught him in mid air and held his hands behind his back. Chris tried to break free of Kane's hold. The big show hoped out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair from under neath the ring and He got back into the ring and smacked Chris in the head with it and down came Chris with pain in his head. Kane and bigshow stared to kick the shit out of him as Chris cried out in pain. Big Show picked up the chair and opened it and put Chris's knee between it, clamped the top rope jumping off landing onto the steel chair crushing Chris's knee. He cried out in pain grabbing his knee. Kane picked up the chair and threw it out of the ring. Show pulled Chris up by his hair so that he was face to face with Him. "This is for Shawn" He punches him dead in the face and gave him a low blow in the stomach. Kane then pulled him into the Walls of Jericho on him. Chris cried out in pain taping out. The bell rung,

"Here's you're winners Kane and the big Show" Lillian announced

They both raised their hand up in viceroy

The cell roused up and they both hoped out of the ring and went back stage.

Back in the ring Chris got up and out of the ring limping in pain out the ring and back Stage.

As he was walking down the hall, many of the super stars were saying mean comics booing and was laughing and pointing at him.

They were say that's for Shawn and karma is a bitch.

He quickly limped to his locker room and quickly got dressed and griped his bag and as he lean over for his bag, out came Hunter from behind the locker

Hunter had him pined down bringing down a few blows to the face blooding him. HE then pick up his sludge hammer bring it down to his stomach and Chris grabbed it in pain

Hunter spit right in his face and pick him up sliming him right threw the door.

Chris was all blooded up. Hunter stood over him.

"This you get for attacking Shawn You fucking fagot".

With that he walked off leaving Chris knocked out.

--------------------------------------

Chapter Eight coming soon


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Pain

Warning: no own

Strong violence and rape you are warned

If you don't like it please turn back the back button on the left hand side

I don't want to hear any ones crap about this part. If you do not like it don't read it

------------------

Chris woke up from his attack with Triple H; he dusted his self off and quickly got off the floor. He was so pissed that he couldn't even think right after the beating that Kane and The big Show gave him in the ring and the attack from behind when Triple h jumped him.

"I'm going to get that son of a bitch"

Chris went straight to the sink and grabbed a few paper towels wet them and wiped the blood out of his face. He threw them down on the floor and didn't give a shit that he was littering he was already pissed off.

He went back into the locker room and sat right on the bench and pulled out his cell phone to call his best friend and Shawn's ach Enemy Edge.

He quickly dialed the number and Edge picked up the phone

Edge: Hello

Chris: Hey what's up man I was just wondering if maybe you could come with me to Shawn's room

Edge: For what

Chris: To make him pay from what happen in the ring out there. Did you see what those ass holes did to me out there?

Edge: Yeah I saw it they did beat you pretty bad and they need to be taut a lessen from doing that to you. I sirjest that in stead of going after them lets go after their friend Shawn the victim of all of this

Chris: That's a great idea Edge we go to Shawn's Hotel room and make him pay sense herd that he has been relist from the hospital earlier to day

Edge: ok what do you have in mind for him?

Chris smiled: MM you'll see when we get there met me there in ten mins

With that he switch off his phone and grabbed his bad and walked out of the door and into the parking lot and he clamed into his car and took off in his car and headed straight to Shawn's room.

"Now the fun be gain's"

He laughs to him self

Chris didn't waste any time driving to the hotel. He quick parked his car pulled the keys out of the car and grabbed his duck tape and his rope from the back seat. He locked the car and met Edge in the lobby of the hotel. They ran up the stairs up to Shawn's hotel room.

Meanwhile In Shawn's room Shawn was getting ready for Bed, He Striped him self to his boxers and socks and walked over to his bed and pulled the cover up and he was going to clap under it into the bed into he heard a loud knock at the door and then all hell was going to break lose.

Shawn went over to the door and open it and pop came a blow right to his face an d his body came crashing down to the ground and all he knew was his hands and legs being tied to getter by rope and some one putting duck tape to his mouth.

He tryed to protest but there was another slap to his face.

"Shut up you sun of a bitch"

Edge yelled as his and Chris picked him up and threw him on to the bed and hand cuffed his hands to the bed post

Shawn cried out and tries to cry for help but no use because there was tape on his mouth and he was going to be rape by Edge and Chris

Edge and Chris smiled at this seen as Shawn cried to him self. "I want him first sense this was my idea Chris told Edge as he went over to the bed with a dangers killer look on his face like a loin going after his prey.

He pulled off his shirt and pants and kneeled over Shawn pulling off the duck tape off of Shawn's month. Shawn spit right in Chris's face. Chris smiled then brings his hand down and slapped Shawn right in the face. "No good sun of a bitch"

Chris yelled and then he forch bring his lips down to Shawn's into a roughth kiss that made Shawn cry out in his mouth.

Tears steamed down Shawn's cheeks the kiss hurtled so bad that it felt like his jaw was going to snap open in two. Chris then

Pulled away and smacked him across the face again stop crying you no good son of a bitch

Edge a cross the room watching in fascination was Chris kissed him roughth he smile to him self and kept his eyes on the pike.

Chris pulled off his boxers and Shawn felt Chris roughly spread apart his legs.

Enter him tearing him as he pond in and out off him really hard. Shawn cried out as Chris pound in and out of him ripping him in haft.

The pain was like no other it was terrible, he tired his best to for get about the pain the pain but it was hard as Chris pond into him harder.

Chris smacked him in the face hard shut up you slut.

He then cried out and roughly pulled out of Shawn leaving the broken man on the bed.

Edge went over to the bed and pick up a belt and untied Shawn and flipped the crying man to his back and bring the belt three times on Shawn's lower back and threw it down to the floor and the same way Chris did he pond into Shawn making him cry out at the pain at the already torning opening.

Edge pulled Shawn hair as he pounded it him. Shawn nearly past out at the pain.

Then Edge pulled out of Shawn and went over to Chris leaving the broken man on the bed. Shawn lay there, crying. He was bleeding more now; he was in so much pain. He lay there naked

Shawn looked away and closed his eyes. More tears still coming, his lower back was still in so much pain and it was probably still bleeding but be didn't care all he cared about was curling into a ball crying to him self.

Chris and Edge Left the room leaving a Shawn all broken and torning.

---------------------

Part ten coming soon


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: The broken man

Warning No own

No slash in this part

------------------

The Next morning Hunter got up from his bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower and after He was done he shut off the water and quickly dried off, he was such in a hurry to see his best friend sense he got out of the hospital he wanted to spend the day with him and take him out for breakfast and He was so excited about it.

The quickly pulled out his cloths and threw them on a long with his shoes. He grabbed his wallet and key card and car keys and was out the door.

Hunter walked down the hall to his best friend's room and when he got there that worst is yet to come.

Hunter knocked on the door and waited for Shawn to answer it, but he didn't hear him get up. He knocked again still no dammed answer. He then pulled out his key card that his best friend gives to him when ever he needed to talk to him.

Hunter swiped it in the door and He opened it walked into it and something made his heart stopped.

His best friend was lied out on the bed without any cloths a sleep on the bed in his on blood on the sheets he nearly fainted at the seen

"Oh my Shawn" Hunter cried out

And immediately Shawn woke up and looked up at Hunter with blood shot red eyes from crying.

Shawn didn't say anything; He sat up and wrapped his arms around Hunter. Hunter pulled him into his lap and didn't even care he was necked and rocked Shawn in his arms as he felt Shawn's body begin to Shake as Shawn broke down in tears and all Hunter knew is that it was something very bad happed to his best friend.

"Shawn Buddy what happened" asked Hunter

Shawn pulled away from Hunter slightly and looked down at the bed with tears in his eyes

"I was raped by Chris and Edge" Shawn cried

"That no good son of a bitch when I get my hands on him again" Hunter grumbled under his breath and took his best friend into his arms again and held him as he cried. Hunter rubbed his back and hair whispering words of comfort into his best friend's ears.

They at like this into Shawn didn't have any more tears into his eyes.

Then Hunter picked Shawn off of the bed into the bath room and helped him into the tub and turned on the cold and hot water to feel up the tub and when it way felled he switched it off and helped Shawn wash up and let the water out of the tub and grabbed a towel and lifted Shawn out of the tub and wrapped the towel around him and carried him to into the bed room and as he lay him down on the bed he notched welts and cuts on his back and also he was toring in half.

He shake this out of his head and went over the dresser and pulled out some night cloths and help Shawn into them lowered the covers on the bed and helped his friend lay down in the bed and went over to the phone to order him a boil of soup.

He know that Shawn has been threw a lot of trauma last night and will need allot of comfort and company and need for some one to look after him. Hunter will have to cancel his plans for the day and stay with his best friend.

"Hunter" Shawn called Hunter

"Yes Shawn"

"Thank you, for helping me." Shawn finally said

"Shawn there's nothing to thank me for this is what friends are for to help one a" Triple H Comfort

"But why all I done is kept you here" Shawn Said as he began to break down again

Hunter pulled Shawn into his arms and held him as he cried

"Shawn listen to me I love you buddy and you're no trouble and I want to be here to help you. Listen to me you've been so much pain with this ass hole going after you and I promise that when I find his ass is mine but for now you must rest buddy so we can go out for ice cream later how that sound"

Shawn pulled away from hunter with a smile in his face.

"That sounds great Paul"

And then there was a knock at the door. Paul hoped off the bed and ran over to the door and opens it. Paul grabbed the bold of soup from the guy and handed him tip and shout the door and carried the boll of soup over to Shawn.

Shawn took it and started to eat it in a hurry.

"Het slow down buddy before you burn you're self"

"Oh what ever" Shawn ate the rest of the soup and handed the empty boil over to Paul. He took it and placed it onto the dresser and helped Shawn down into the bed.

He pecks him on the forehead.

"Get some rest buddy and I will be here when you wake up"

Hunter said to him

"Shawn then closed his eyes into a restful sleep.

Shawn opened his eyes and looked straight at the clock on the wall it was 12:00 in the after noon.

"Rise and shine buddy feeling better"?

Paul asked

"Mm much"

"OK then lets get you up so we can have lunch my treat any were you want to go"

Hunter said

"I want to get some burgers and ice-cream and sit in the park"

"MM sounds fun"

Hunter smiled

With that He helped Shawn out of the bed and into some clean cloths and shoes and the three were out of the door for a day of fun.

They Pulled up at the burger joint and ordered two burgers each and an ice-cream Sunday and pulled around at a near by park and Sat on a bench eating their food. Shawn threw a peace and bread in Paul's face.

"Hey what is that for"

Paul laughed

"For being a punk"

"Hey you a punk" and then Paul stuck out his tongue at Shawn

Shawn just smiled and started to laugh. Paul was glad to see his best friend having a good time sense of all of that stuff happen to him and He promised that these guys won't hurt him ever again.

They sent the rest of their time joking and laughing around and talking into the sun went down.

The both of them got into the car and drove back to the hotel and on the way back Shawn have feel asleep. Paul parked the car in the drive way and pulled out his keys out of the engine and when over to the passenger side and picked up Shawn's sleeping form and carried him back to the room and laid him on the bed and pulled off his shoes and lowered the covers over his sleeping form and went over to the couch pasting out from really fun day.

------------------------------

Chapter 11 coming soon


End file.
